When It Rains
by CRUSHLOVEPANICKILL
Summary: STORY SUKKS MY CUMPUTERS WORDPAD ISNT WORKING RIGHT READ IF U WANT BUT ITS GOT PHRASES CUT OUT AND STUFF SORRY.
1. In the Mirror

**I don't own, SM does... unfortunately.**

"No, Marc. No, please, don't. I'm so, so sorry! Just... don't," I pleaded.

_And when it rains, on this side on this side of town, it touches everything, just say it again, and mean it, we don't miss a thing._

"I don't love you anymore, Izzy. I'm sorry. "He said.

I couldn't believe it. My fiancée had just dumped me out of nowhere. I had moved on from Edward, and the person I had moved on with just dumped me for _Lauren._ I know. Yes, that Lauren.

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore_

"Here, Marc. Take your ring, and your car, and your stupid dog, and get out of my house!"

"Give me Grace, Gabriella, and Lucas." He said.

I gaped. He expected our children when he was breaking up with me?

"No way! You are way too immature and she is not even the mother. Those kids are staying with me."

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

He shook his head. "We'll work something out. I'll call later this month. You can keep them until then, okay, Iz?"

"Sure, sure."

_That was three days ago in Lansing, Michigan. Now I'm back in Washington, twenty three and forgotten. But I soon remembered where the saying that ended that chapter of my life came from. So I headed back to where I felt at home. I went back to LaPush, Washington_

_._ _And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything_

I'm in my house in Forks, where I sit on my bed and think about what to wear that day. Of course I woke up early, crying, and of course the twins, Grace and Gabby woke up and asked what was wrong, I think, and then Lucas woke up, and immediately fell back asleep.

I decided on a black half dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of black skinny jeans with some white flats. After putting my hair in a half ponytail, I quickly dressed Grace and Gabby, and Lucas dressed himself with just a little help.

Putting all three kids in their car seats, I climbed into what I call my Mommy Van, I quickly but carefully drove to the familiar red house that so marked my memories.

Knocking on the door, I wondered if this was the right decision. Too late.

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say  
That you don't want to see the sun anymore_

"He-he-hello? Bella Swan, Is that you?" Billy said, answering the door.

"Yes, Billy. It's me, Bella. Is Jacob home?"

He averted his eyes and smirked. "I don't know, Bella. He's out so much these days it's hard to tell."

"Okay, well when he gets back, tell him to call me at this number, okay?" I wrote down my number on a scrap of paper and tossed it down to his lap.

"Sure, sure." He said, smirking again.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

I narrowed my eyes. "Billy, if Jacob's hurt or if he has a girlfriend, tell me. If he doesn't want to see me, tell me. I don't freaking care, okay. If he never wants to see me again, that's okay. I'll go back and apologize to Marc, and I'll take... oops, never mind, Billy." I had been talking to myself, almost in hysterics.

His gaze softened. "Bella, If your having problems, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Billy."

I went back to the car and checked on the twins, then giving Lucas a toy to play with while I was driving. I got into the car and adjusted my rearview mirror, seeing in it something I'd never hoped to see, ever In my life.

"Holy crap," I gulped.

_Take your time  
Take my time__turn__ it around  
(Take your time)  
Just take these chances, we'll __make it__ somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around  
(Take my)  
Just turn it around_

Take these chances to

And oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh I need an ending  
so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

You can take your time  
Take my time

**Okay, so who is she seeing that's so exciting? And just so you know:**

**Grace and Gabby (the twins):3  
Lucas: 4**

**And Bella left after the motorcycles, but before learning about Jake and the pack.**

**Click the button...you know you want to...REVIEWS!**

**(*;.*.-)_cyber cookie**

**Isabella Naive Babygirl James**


	2. Red Hair and a whisper

I stopped the car so fast I jerked forward and bumped my head on the visor of the car.

Obviously there was omething wrong with me, as I was seeing about 6 half naked men walking out of the woods  
by the side of the road,right in front of me.

I got out of the car.

"Hey,I can call the police for this!There are children in this car and it is ...it is...um,"I trailed off as I studied their faces."

_"Those kids over in LaPush are in trouble again.I can't belive Jacob and Embry would do something like this.  
They were such good kids."Charlie had said sadly._

_"What'd they do this time?"I asked,while juggling Lucas and a clipboard with my resume on it at the same  
time._

_"Spray painted Sam Uley's car pink."_

"Embry?"I whispered."Jacob?"

They stared at me, shock registering on their they settled into reserved,angry masks.

"What are you doing here,Bella?I thought you lived in Wisconsin,"Embry said.

"I don't believe it's any of your buisness what I'm doing here,and I don't think it will again."I got back into my car and grimaced at him.

*Later*

I studied myself in my full length mirror to judge what they'd seen ,who hadn't said anything,had gaped as if to  
say,'Is that Bella?'

My shoulder length black hair was nice enough,and my purple and red highlights didn't hurt pierced nose had  
just fit in with the emo look,but I guessed I couldn't change my features,so I looked like Bella Swan still.  
I'd filled in as I started eating,not fat but definitely had been generous in the cleavage department,so I looked fine there.

Otherwise I couldn't imagine what had caused his reaction.

_"MOMMA!"_

That was high pitched voice was very distinctive from Grace's,but she hadn't yelled,she'd screamed.

i ran into my baby's room,to find her on the was wierd.I'd left her in the bed and since she was sleepy,she wasn't likely to move. 

"What's wrong,Gabby?"I asked,soothing her sobs by picking her up and rubbing her back.

"Momma!Momma...Momma...Mommy...she's a meanie,Momma!"She squealed.I was ?

"The lady!Momma.."She whined,almost asleep.

"What lady,honny?"

She sleepily pointed to her red dresser and fell asleep.I placed her down next to her sister,who meraculosly was still asleep.

I walked over to the dresser and looked over was out of the ordinary,but maybe she had meant the actual dresser.I studied it wierd here,either.  
I'd never wanted to buy her this dresser,didn't care for the color,but she'd just looked so cute that day I'd caved.

_Bella..._

I looked up and around, was that?

_Bella..._

What the fudge?**(Lol)**

_The hair,'s the hair!Remember the hair!_

Okay,let me let this go for a hair?Hair...

Holy fudging crap.

If she was back and near my kids...oh god.

I walked back to my room and threw all my clothes into a suitcase.I grabbed another,lighter one and put in all of the twins clothes and Lucas's clothes  
in that one.I then walked into my master bath and put the toilitries in my into my bedroom,I heard a sharp squeal on my window.

Fudge.

I turned and nearly screamed with anger.

**Like?Hate?Hate?Like?**

**Just cause you know you want to,click the review button. :)**


	3. Notes in the Woods

"Embry!"I yelled in anger."What the hell are you doing here?"I walked so I was standing at least a foot away from him.

"Bella,I need to know _why_ you're here after five years."he said,calmly,not at all affected by my rage.I was shocked.

"You think you need to know why-"just then I was cut off by Lucas yelling.

"Momma!"

Embry looked heartbroken for a reason I couldn't fathom."So...you have kids?"Even after all these years,Embry's sadness could creep down into my bones.

I looked at him one last time,my glare faltering,and stomped into Lucas's I noticed he was sittiong on the dresser,which  
is at least two feet taller than him,and that his shoes were back on after I'd taken them off when we got in.

"Luke?What happened?Are you alright?"I asked worriedly checking him over for marks.I find a small red scratch on his arm,  
suspiciously looking like a claw mark.

"Momma,she was mean!"He eyes were closing too,though,just like Gabby's and I knew he was tired.

"Who,honny,I have to know was her hair like,baby?"I asked,frantically.

"R-ah-red-aaaah-"He fell asleep in my arms and I lay him back around,I saw Embry standing at Lukes door with wide eyes.

"Stay here,"I I rushed into Gabby and Grace's room,picked them both up,and brought them into Luke's room.

"Embry,I need a take Luke to the car,and help me with these suitcases."I walked down to the Mommy Van  
and waited for Embry,not wanting to leave the girls came down with one suitcase and Luke and put both in the van.

"Wait here."I ordered.

I walked back up the steps and into my house,running up the stairs and into my bedroom.I grabbed the suitcase,and seeing my cellphone was still on  
the dresser,I grabbed it and flipped it forwards.

There was one missed call,from a blocked number.

"Bella!"I was everyone calling me today?

I walked back down the stairs and out the door,into the was standing there,his mouth open,staring into the  
woods.

"What,Embry?"I asked,slightly worried.

"I just saw someone in the woods.I think it was a might have dropped something in there,it looks white,or something."He said.  
He was still slightly dazed,I think.I grabbed Lucas and put him in his car seat,instructing Embry to do the same.

Then I did something I should have never done,that I will regret forever.

I turned around and walked straight into the woods.

"Bella,no,don't!"

I ignored him and walked straight into the woods,knowing he wouldn't dare leave the children was something a dark white  
fluttering softly on the ground,as it trying to escape.I scooped it up off the ground and was an envelope covered with  
dirt and leaves and mud,damp with dew and adressed carefully in beautiful handwriting.

_Bella,_

_I know you've missed me,or at least I hoped you did.  
I can't believe I've had so much restraint as to stay away from you.  
I thought about you many times,about when I could see you and what I would say.  
So I decided that by writing you a note,you could listen without me almost killing  
are Lucas and the twins?Don't answer that,I checked up on them many times.I wish  
you'd listened to me._

_Goodbye,Bella._

I didn't want to think about the name at the bottom,knowing only two people who would think about  
this so carefully and talk about of them were good people.

Slowly,carefully,I moved my eyes to the bottom of the paper to the last bit of writing.

And all of a sudden,as soon as I saw the name,I burst into anger and blackness.

**I know my chapters are short,but I update fast at least,don't you think?**

**Review...please... :)**


End file.
